How to create/submit a page
If you're on this page, let me first start by welcoming you to the Marchen Month project. Welcome! There we go! On this page, you'll learn how to navigate this site and in turn create wonderful characters/worlds within this world. Soon you'll be well on journey in the wonderful continent of Alcestia! Conceptualisation If you don't already have a basic idea of what your character(s) would be like, have a look at some of our NPC (Non-playable character) character pages. - Lirael - Queen of Valeria - Belial - The Demon, Belphegor These are only examples, but your own character can be anything: any race be it human, demonkin, magicfolk or beast folk. They can even be mixed: offsprings of inter-race marriages. Your character can also do anything: a merchant, sorceress, wordsmith, cobbler or even a mercenary. Tips & Guidelines: * While there are no strict rules for character creation, we strongly discourage Mary Sue characters. These are characters which have excessively convenient skills or 'hacks' which bend the logic of the world to suit the will of the character ("invulnerabilty" etc). This is not so much a DON'T DO THAT but a self-directed "what would I get out of that?". A strong character is not one who is physically so, but one who is a complex and believable individual. Also overpowered characters are often glossed over by players, as they are simply not fun to play with! If you need more tips on how to create a character, you can take a look at SCP Foundation. * You are encouraged to avoid following template characters i.e stereotypes. * The motivation behind this project is to encourage originality and content creation. As such, action will be taken against players who conduct intellectual theft. A warning will be issued on the character page, and if changes are not made in 3 days, the page will be deleted. Please let us know if there are such cases by messaging our FB page. Step by Step Guide Step 1: Create account Start by creating an account on the Wikia, if you're the type to forget of the characters that are yours. If not, an account is not needed. Step 2: Create character page At the top right of the Wikia page, there is a button labelled "Contribute". Hover around the button with your mouse, and a list of options wil run down vertically. After which, press "Add a page". Name your character, following either of these formats: * Character Name - Faction * Character Name - Occupation Step 3: Adding Description Here comes the challenging part. Wiki works like most blogging platforms, so if you are well-versed in blogging, this would be no problem. Upon creating your character page, there is a tool bar that follows as you scroll down. On the left, you will see a rectangular box. If you click on this box, the choices will be "paragraph", "Heading", "subheading 1" and so on so forth. Make sure that your character descriptions fall into the "paragraph" function, and that you have appropriate headings! Step 4: Hyperlinking There is a hyperlink function on the tool bar, that lets you link other characters or world pages to your own page. Click on the chain-like icon and a box will appear. Simply type in the character/world that you want to link, and press "enter". The link will appear in your character pages. Step 5: Images and other media If you would like to add illustrations, images, galleries, lists or even bullet points of any kind to your pages, press the "Insert" button on the toolbar. Following that, add in the media you wish to put up. Step 6: Publishing Once completed with your character/world page, press the green "Publish" button on the tool bar. Aaaaaand you're done! Don't worry about making mistakes in your pages, these can be edited later. Step 7: Editing If you've made any mistakes or would like to make additions to your articles, you can either choose to edit the entire page by pressing the green "Edit" button next to your page's title, or just edit the individual sections by pressing the blue "Edit" text next to the Subheadings. If you happen to be looking at the green "edit" button, take note that there will be several options should you press the arrow next to it. These include "Classic Editor", "History", "Rename" and more. To edit content of the character page, you can either just press the green "edit" button, or the "classic editor". The rest of the functions serve mostly for page settings, to change the page name and whatnot. Step 8: Submission All character pages must be submitted to the individual factions: Kingdom of Valeria, Mundus Oculus Sect and Luxidi Exploration Expedition. First, go to the faction's page. You can choose to press either the green "edit" button next to the title, or scroll down till you reach the "Character Alliance" section, and edit just that section. To submit, simply hyperlink your under this section. If your character has a specific NPC that it has followed or has ties with, hyperlink under the character. If not, place them under "Free standing faction members". Step 9: Interaction Your character page should be about completed by now, but if you're up for making friends while enjoying this world, how about having other characters to mingle with? There are many other players on this site. If you would like to track them, or simply look out for these players, you can seek them on our Facebook page! Step 10: Follow up Once you've contacted these players, start the battle by submitting articles on to the respective Chapter pages!